<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>then say that you love me dream by twotbef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096901">then say that you love me dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotbef/pseuds/twotbef'>twotbef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotbef/pseuds/twotbef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream got put into the prison two weeks ago and George finally got the courage to visit him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>then say that you love me dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic is taking inspo from one of dnfluvs tweets. you should go and check them out on twitter there pretty swag. also if this is kinda terrible I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George walked on the prime path, slowly making his way towards the newly built prison. there was only one occupant in the prison, Dream. he had been in the prison for almost two weeks, yet george hadn't had the guts to visit him. he wouldn't have even gone to visit him today if it wasn't for Sapnap practically begging him too. </p>
<p>Sapnap had escorted Dream to the prison after the bunker incident. he had told George that Dream wanted him to come and visit while he was in prison, that Dream had wanted George's company. George at first refused to go anywhere near the prison, but sapnaps constant insisting had broken him down. </p>
<p>he walked up on the door and walked into the reception area of the prison. Sam had been waiting there for him. </p>
<p>"hey George, are you here to see Dream?" Sam asks, putting down the magazine he was reading. </p>
<p>"yeah, I guess I am." George said. he shuffled on his feet, feeling awkward to visit the man that had broken his heart. </p>
<p>"I'm surprised" Sam calmly responds, raising an eyebrow. me too, George thinks as he smiles at Sam. </p>
<p>"well, I'm here" George says, shrugging. </p>
<p>"yeah" Sam responds, standing. "well let's start the process of letting you into the prison" Sam says, pulling out several sheets of paper. George quickly glances at what they say, then he signs them and hands them back. </p>
<p>"right this way" Sam says, gesturing back towards a door with a big sign saying LOCKER ROOM. "just drop all of your stuff in locker 1." George nodded and walked into the room. he opened the locker and put his wallet and phone in the box. </p>
<p>"what will happen if someone comes and steals my stuff?" George asks. Sam shakes his head, chucking.</p>
<p>"who's going to try and steal your stuff? plus the doors are going to be locked, and I'm the only one who has a key." he says, gesturing to George to come out of the room. He obeys and after he walks out of the room Sam leans down and locks the door. George stands patiently as Sam pulls a lever from behind the desk he was previously sitting at. a wall opened and Sam motioned for George to follow him. </p>
<p>"don't touch anything," Sam says as George nods, looking around at the scenery of the prison. it was truly a beautiful build, an awful but beautiful build. </p>
<p>they slowly walked through the dark halls, only illuminated by the lanterns hanging every couple of meters. they strolled through the musty halls, every so often Sam would pull another lever, leading them into an almost identical hallway. they were walking for about 10 minutes until Sam stopped in a big auditorium. </p>
<p>"here we are George" Sam gestures toward the room, its walls seeming enclosed. </p>
<p>"where's he at? where's dream?" George asks, scanning the room. it seemed empty. </p>
<p>"he's behind that wall" He pointed towards one of the appearing empty walls. George looks real close, and he sees a small crack in the wall. damn, this is really high security, George though. </p>
<p>"well, do I have to do anything else until I get to see him." George says. "I just want this to be over with." Sam raises another eyebrow at George, but he keeps his mouth shut. </p>
<p>"there's nothing else, but it might take a while for the lava to drop." Sam says, turning to George. "hey, I have to go, but once the wall is down you have to walk in quickly. it will close behind you and there's no way to get out until you say to let you out.  I'll be monitoring the conversation so don't do any shit that you wouldn't want me to see." Sam winks at George before he continues "also, one final thing off the books, he may be different then you remember, so don't hold him to that high of a standard." Sam's now looking at George concerned. </p>
<p>"of course Sam" George replied, in an almost tired way. "why would he be the same, he hasn't been the same in a while" <br/>Sam stayed silent for a couple of seconds, just nodding his head. he then said his farewells and left the room through a door near the corner. George then sat in the room, waiting patiently for the doors to open. he started to second guess himself. what if he didn't want to see Dream again, bring up the past. maybe he didn't want his heart to get broken again. no, he couldn't start thinking about that, he was already here and he wouldn't be backing out. he heard a creak, and the wall started to slide down, opening up to reveal a small room. </p>
<p>the room was very minimal, with nothing being in it besides a clock, a chest, and a bed. Dream was said on the end of his bed. he looked up and a look of shock blossomed onto his face. </p>
<p>"I didn't expect you to come and visit George." Dream says. George shakes his head.</p>
<p>"neither did I, but you can thank Sapnap for me coming." George says, slightly amused. "you know, I never wanted to see you again." </p>
<p>"I know George, I know" Dream says. he sits still for a moment, then looks up. "but why are you here?" He asks. </p>
<p>"I'm here, like I said, because of Sapnap" George replied. </p>
<p>"oh come on now, I can see you lying through your teeth." Dream smirks at<br/> George as he turns a shade of beet red. "we all know your here because you want to see me" </p>
<p>"you wish" George said. Dream started laughing. </p>
<p>"oh babe, I know you're here because you want to see me, I don't have to do any wishing" Dream says, his smile encapsulating his face. </p>
<p>"then explain why I didn't come and see you earlier dreamy boy." George says as Dream sits, stunned. "exactly what I thought" </p>
<p>"honey, the timing doesn't matter, it's all about what happens while you're here." Dream smirks. it's George's turn to be stunned. </p>
<p>"god, this prison hasn't helped with your ego," George says, and Dream laughs. </p>
<p>"it sure hasn't" Dream says. a comfortable silence encompass' them. </p>
<p>"so how's stuff going in the regular world?" Dream asks.</p>
<p>"nothing much, everything's sort of gone back to normal, back when there wasn't always a major conflict happening." George says as Dream processes the information. </p>
<p>"ah it must be nice"</p>
<p>"it truly is, and I wish you would be there with me to experience it all." George says and Dream nods. </p>
<p>"I wish I was there too" </p>
<p>"but do you really?" George says. the words spilled out of his like vomit, it was uncontrollable. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Dream says, shocked. </p>
<p>well, George thinks, I guess now is as good of a time as ever to confront him "I said but would you really want to be there with me" </p>
<p>"of course I would, why would I lie to you George" Dream responds. this hits a nerve.</p>
<p>"you can't be fucking serious right now?" George says. "you've got to be bullshitting me" </p>
<p>Dream looks at George again, "no, like I said I would never lie to you George, why do you think I would" Dream says "why are you mad at me"</p>
<p>"why" george starts laughing "oh why would I be mad at you Dream? you left me, you just fucking left me. I trusted you and you abandoned me. you told me that no one cared about me, then you left and fucking went insane. then, and I had to hear this from fucking Sapnap, you go on and talk about how you don't care about anything, how you don't care about anyone." George yells at Dream "oh and here's the best part, you went and got yourself put into this hellhole. and take a good guess who didn't get to say goodbye to you, me." </p>
<p>there was silence for a minute. George had started to tear up while Dream had just sat there. </p>
<p>"George, I didn't know that's how you were feelin-"</p>
<p>"of course you fucking didn't Dream, it's because you don't care about anyone else but yourself. if it doesn't benefit you, why would you care." George screamed. tears rolled down his eyes. Dream was stunned. </p>
<p>"I do care about you George, I always have cared about you" there was silence for a moment. </p>
<p>"then say you love me Dream" George blurts out. the world had seemed to stop as George waited for Dream to respond. he didn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"of course, what else would I expect. Sam I'm done, I'm ready to leave." George said as more tears spilled out of his eyes. he tried to keep his composure, but he failed. </p>
<p>"no George, don't leave," Dream says, but it's already too late. the doors opened and George walked out. he took one last glance at Dream as he left the room. he had stood up.</p>
<p>"I always cared about you George" he said "please come visit again, I've missed you" he quickly stated as the door closed behind him.</p>
<p>George quickly wiped his eyes before Sam entered the room to lead George back into the world. Sam gestured towards a hallway and they started walking. there was silence for a while, neither of them talking about the conversation that had just taken place. Sam then spoke up. </p>
<p>"you love him, don't you George" </p>
<p>"just let me out Sam"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! I hope you enjoyed. sorry again if it's bad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>